Bandanna Man
by The Monster of Fiction
Summary: okay this is a story based on the dark knight, but it's Bandanna Man, not, Batman who i love, so yea it's a Jagan fic i hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

**this is a story about, James Diamond, singer, pretty boy, crime fighter, extraordinaire. fallow him on his adventures of fighting bad in the streets of LA, and finding true love, all while fighting a new criminal, who has a little secret of his own. and while being in a boy band, a dark fairy tale. about suspense, hurt, comfort, romance, and any other undertone's you can think of. this will be a Jagan fic, and maybe some Kenlos in the mix...oh yea! his friends don't know he's a super hero, Carlos would have an orgasm, you never know maybe they can become his sidekicks in the future...;) i hope you like!**

**

* * *

Nighttime**. Moving over the towers of downtown Los Angeles, the lights are bright, people roam the streets of the big city, some good, some bad.

Crime lurks in the darkness of the city, waiting for their next victim.

A man in a ski mask, holding a gun, approaches a blonde haired women, in a pink fluffy large coat, and a tight black dress, hugging her curves, holding her shopping bags, in both hands, her purse secured on her shoulder.

The man gets closer, the woman stops in her tracks when she hears footsteps, she doesn't turn back she shrugs and continues to walk, humming to herself.

She hears the footsteps again, however she continues to walk, the steps get louder, she picks up her speed, a little more her pink heels clicking on the ground.

She turns to look back, and sees the man approaching, she runs in between two buildings, wrong move.

She's trapped, she looks over at the man as he gets closer. She backs up a little. " please don't" she says, breathing heavily.

The man just chuckles and moves closer, bring the gun up. " well aren't you pretty" he says.

She backs into the brick wall, breathing erratically, " wh-what do you want" she asks.

" give me you're money" he says a few feet away.

" no-no I wont" she says dropping her shopping bags, and clutching her purse tightly.

" give me the bag bitch" he says, holding the gun close to her face.

He's about to snatch the purse, when all of a sudden something heavy and dark drops on top of him.

He get's up clutching the gun, out off a dark corner, comes a tall man, you cant really make him out.

" step back pal, or the broad get's it" he says grabbing the terrified woman's shoulder.

" let her go" demands the dark figure, in a deep voice, he steps closer, but the criminal loads the gun.

" what makes you thi-" he's cut off, his body slamming hard onto the brick wall, the woman looks down to see something attached to the criminal.

She hears a click and the wire snaps back into the dark figure.

" who are you?" she asks unsure.

The man steps into the light, revealing a man in a costume, he has a purple bandanna covering half his face, black armor, in the form of a man's body, a purple belt adorns his waist, a long purple cape hanging from his back, he's got two purple bandannas on his wrist.

The man says nothing, instead his body flies up into the dark air, making a zipping noise.

The woman looks up into the air, as the man steps onto the building.

" THANK YOU!" she yells waving into the air.

She picks up her belongings not before she gives the criminal a good kick to the stomach.

Hhm, she huffs, and walks away dialing the cops….

**Next morning.**

**Palm woods penthouse.**

An old man in a tuxedo, walks past soaring downtown views, as he carries a breakfast tray through the vast, empty penthouse. He stops, looking at a young man lightly snoring, he takes the tray in.

He moves next to the man, shaking his shoulder gently.

" sir, Diamond" he says, the boy, groans and sits up, scratching the back of his neck while yawning.

" what time is it?" he asks groggily, blinking his eyes slowly.

" it's already past ten, sir, and you're friend Mr. Garcia, already called ten times." he says placing the tray onto his lap.

The boy chuckles," that's Carlos for ya, thank you Sebastian" he says digging into his pancakes. the old man begins walking towards the door.

" you're welcome, Mr. James, (he looks back) oh and you're hair is a mess" he says walking out the master suite, closing the door behind him, chuckling when he hears James yelp and a thump.


	2. Chapter 2 meeting the new intern, Logan

ok chapter two, so maybe i won't do Kenlos, maybe i'll pair them up later, this chapter is about meeting Logan, the new intern, i sort of based him off of Selina Kyle, AKA Catwoman, and no he will not be a cat! he's just the timid, shy, character like she was in Batman. ooh i hope you like! even though it's kind of boring, i promise , some bandanna man action in the next one!

* * *

**Palm woods penthouse.**

The three boys, James, Carlos, and Kendall, were currently sitting on a bright orange couch, watching a hockey game, on James's huge flat screen TV.

" hey man can I get a drink?" asked Carlos never taking his eyes off the screen.

" sure just ask Sebastian" said James.

" oh no I wou-" he was cut off fast.

" Sebastian!" yelled James.

The old man stepped into the living room.

" yes sir Diamond" he asked calmly.

" would you please bring Carlos a soda?" asked James still watching the TV.

" sure, would the other gentlemen like a beverage? As well" he asked putting his hands behind his back.

" oh no thank you, I'm fine" said Kendall smiling at the older man.

" very well, I'll be back with Mr. Garcia's drink" and with that he stepped out of the living room.

" oh hey dude, my dad told me this morning that some chick almost got robbed, but like supposedly the guy was stopped by some guy, in a super hero costume!" said the energetic Latino, bouncing in his spot.

James gulped, and turned to look at his friends." oh really, well it sounds like an awesome, thing to experience" he said turning away fast.

" well I think it's dumb, I mean what kind of guy goes around in a batman getup, pretending to be a hero?" said Kendall chuckling.

" hey it's not dumb ok!" yelled James, they both looked at him, with like WTF! Expressions.

" uh-uh, I mean, it was a p-pretty nice thing to do" he said blushing.

" well I think it's awesome!, maybe I can be his sidekick someday!" said Carlos jumping in his spot.

" oh Carlos, if only you knew, that you have to be trained to do what I do" thought James to himself.

" you're drink Mr. Garcia" said Sebastian, causing all the boys to slightly jump.

" oooo! Thanks Sebastian!" said Carlos, drinking his fuel.

" my pleasure, would you like a hot towel?" he asked. The boys looked at him, with confused expressions, James dismissed him…..

**Next day**

**Rocque Records.**

The boys were finishing recording their last song, and made their way to the dance studio.

" DOGS!, today you'll be learning a new dance" yelled Gustavo Rocque.

The three boys groaned.

They had been dancing for about an hour.

They looked over at Gustavo, Kelly was whispering something in his ear, Gustavo nodded, Kelly walked out of the room.

" DOGS!" he yelled, the boys, walked up to the big man.

" today, I will have you meet, you're new monkey dog" he said standing up.

" our what?" asked, Kendall.

" he will be you're assistant, and you will not .AWAY!" he yelled in their faces.

" oooo! Our own assistant!" beamed the energetic Latino.

"so like another Sebastian?" asked James not so amused.

" you're what?" asked Gustavo.

James was about to respond, when Kelly walked in, with the most beautiful boy James had ever seen.

He was a short petite little, cute brunette, he was thin, but you can tell he had muscle.

His hair, was a dark brown, and it was slightly spiked in the front.

His eyes, were big chocolate brown eyes, his skin had a paler complexion, he had the most adorable pout lips, James had ever seen, and he's seen a lot of lips in his day.

He was wearing, a white button up shirt, a red tie, around his neck, the shirt, was unbuttoned from the first three buttons, so his tie, was slightly loose, he wore, a pair of black fitted jeans, and a pair of black boots.

On his right and he held a leather binder, in his other his cell phone, he was talking to Kelly, then she brought him towards the guys.

" ok guys this is Logan, you're new assistant" she said stepping back.

The little brunette slowly stepped up to Kendall, he timidly gave him his hand to shake.

" hey Logan, I'm Kendall" he said shaking his hand.

Logan gave him a small smile and stepped to Carlos.

Carlos instead of shaking his hand, pulled Logan into a bone crushing bear hug, shaking him from side to side.

" hi Logan, I'm Carlos, and you're gonna love working with us!" he said putting him down.

After Logan caught his breath, he walked over to James.

" hello, I'm Logan" he said giving the taller brunette a lopsided smile, that made James weak at the knees.

James took his hand, bringing it up to his lips, he looked Logan in the eyes and placed a small kiss on it.

Logan blushed, pulling his hand away, and looking towards the ground.

" I'm James" he said, Logan looked up at him and blushed again.

" ok well Logan you can just sit over there and wait for them to finish dance rehearsal" said Kelly pointing him towards the couch.

The small boy made his way towards the couch.

" dude" said Kendall, nudging James.

James just shrugged and resumed dancing.

All through out the dancing, James kept glancing at the small boy, causing him to blush and look away.

James thought he was adorable, he had to have this boy, he thought. After dance rehearsal was over Logan slowly made his way towards the boys.

" uhm, is there anything I can do for you guys?" he said shyly.

" ugh ya!, can you maybe find me the biggest corndog In California!" said Carlos bouncing.

" Carlos!, don't listen to him, can you just maybe bring us some waters? " asked Kendall glaring at Carlos.

" sure thing Mr. Knigh-" he was cut off.

" oh no call me Kendall, just call all of us by our first names" he said.

" oh- ok, I'll be right back with you're drinks" he said, looking at James and blushing, he quickly made his way out.

" dud I know that look, no you can not make out with Logan" said Kendall nudging the taller boy.

" hey who said anything about Making out?, maybe a little dinner date, a night in the penthouse" he said confidently.

" no James, you cannot mix business with pleasure, beside he seems like a nice guy, you don't want to scare him away" . stated the blonde.

James just shrugged and made his way out, " well see about that Kendall" he said to himself.

**After a shower, and a change of clothes.**

" hey Logan" said James sitting down next to the smaller boy, Logan sent him a shy smile and looked away.

" hi, James" he said timidly.

" so I'm in a band " he said nodding his head.

" yes I know" said Logan looking at him.

" so listen, you wanna come back to my place, have a little dinner, a little fun" he said winking at Logan.

Logan rolled his eyes, and said." look James, I've worked with tons of celebrities, and they all want just one thing, and forgive me if I have dignity, but that's not me, let's keep our relationship, on a strict business level" he said.

" but-" started James.

" is there anything you need James?, if not, I will see you tomorrow" he said, James just nodded his head, Logan stood up and walked out of the building.

James just stayed there with a confused expression. " oh yea he want's me" he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3 fighting thugs, on rodeo drive

Later that night after Logan rejected me, I couldn't help but feel the urge to make him more than just my personal assistant, well our assistant, but the guy is different, real, honest, a challenge, and so good looking.

"Well I'm sure I can come up with something in the morning".

**_BM lair, located underneath the Palm Woods._**

" You know sir Diamond, if you're really interested in this swell boy, maybe you should show him the real you, not the pop star, or the Bandanna Man, but the real James" said Sebastian while helping James put his costume on.

" Hmm, but were would the fun be in that?" asked James looking into his touch screen Mirror.

" Well, sir, he might like the real you, you never know, until you try" said Sebastian, wiping off some dust from James's cape.

" You know what Sebastian, you're right, I will, but for know take the rest of the night off" said James fixing his mask.

" Thank you sir. Diamond, good luck" he said walking out the lair, onto an elevator, and disappearing.

" Who looks good?" asked James to his mirror, he pressed the screen.

" You look handsome, Bandanna Man, " said a woman's voice, coming form the mirror.

" Thank you, Miri, you look good, too".

He walked towards his operation, systems, with numerous screens. Some of him in the spot light, some of him singing, some of him modeling. Typical James.

" Jarvis, please locate tonight's, crime activity" said James.

JARVIS, stands for (" just a rather very intelligent system" ).

Jarvis made a noise, " Tonight's crime, activity, is fairly low, but a robbery has been reported, on rodeo drive" said the electronic voice.

" Thank you Jarvis," said James, clicking another button.

" You're very welcome, oh and you look hot" said the computer.

James winked his eye sticking his thumbs up, and walking towards his Bandanna Mobile.

His mobile, was a black futuristic, looking car, it was black with purple glowing rims, purple designs went around the mobile, like the Tron motorcycles, the designs were glowing purple, the hood opened upwards.

James hoped in and pressed a few buttons, he looked in his mirror, and got into character, he was now Bandanna Man.

The lairs door opened, and he zoomed out, his license plates, said, B,T,B,M ( big time, Bandanna Man).

Later on that night.

A couple of thugs were walking out a broken window, that belonged to Giorgio Armani, they were carrying out numerous merchandise.

"Hmm I could fight them or do a little window shopping…..nah I'll fight them".

Bandanna Man stood on the roof of the expensive store, he decided to take the door downstairs.

There were about four thugs, big, buff looking thugs, Bandanna Man hid in the darkness of the store, as he watched the criminals, take what did not belong to them.

Since James was trained in almost all fighting arts, and gymnastics, it was easy for him to get around without making noise, he was a silent Ninja.

He jumped down, from where he was hiding, the darkness still hiding him from the men, he stood behind a pillar, in the store.

He leaped towards the other side, landing just behind a large couch, the men kept doing what they were doing, chuckling, and taking things.

One of the men made his way towards the back of the store, where it was submerged in complete darkness, Bandanna Man slowly followed, the man was snatching things and breaking other's as well.

The thug, turned around only to be met with a hard kick to his face, knocking him unconscious.

Bandanna Man, took his gun and threw it towards the other thugs.

The 3 men were cackling, breaking things left and right, they only stopped, when they heard something hard fall to the ground near them.

They looked to the ground then to each other, suddenly a Bandanna Man landed right in the middle of them, air blowing onto their faces from Bandanna Man's cape, the men brought their guns out, but before they could do anything he was gone.

They looked at each other confused, " Ron!, Ron! If yer fucking around yer dead!" yelled out one of the men...

No answer, they made their way towards the back of the store, only to find Ron, unconscious.

" Ed, someone knocked him out!" yelled a bald buff looking man.

" What!, yer fucking me!" said the other man.

" Alright, someone is in here" they all took their guns out, they loaded their magazines into them.

" Alright, Bobby, you go to the front, Mike the middle, and I'll stay here, no one leaves till, this fucker's dead" said the leader of the men.

The men nodded their heads, and went to get in positions.

Bobby, the shortest of the men, had his pistol out, pointing it around the store.

Bandanna Man, watched from the second floor.

He leaped onto a beam that went across the store, the men didn't seem to notice.

Bandanna Man walked across the beam casually, he leant down to observe Mike the third thug, a tall man with tattoos, and a black beanie covering his bald head.

The thug was looking around the store, holding his gun in his hand.

Bandanna Man jumped down behind the man, the man turned around, but there was nothing there.

He stared at that spot for a few seconds, then he shrugged, and turned back, only to be met with a hard punch to the eye.

" AHH!" he yelled, dropping his gun, he grabbed his throbbing eye, he leant down to grab his gun again, but it was gone.

The other men came running back, " What happened?" asked one of them.

" Something punched me, and stole my GUN!" said the man holding his eye.

" Alright stick together!" yelled one of them, they all turned back to back, leaving a gap in the middle of them.

Just then Bandanna Man jumped in the middle of them, he extended his right leg out, he jumped off the other one the was planted on the ground, he twirled in the air, kicking all the thugs to the ground.

The three men fell face first to the ground at the impact of the kick.

They all let out a yelp.

They got up panting, " Alright! Come out!" yelled one of the men, he began shooting his gun all around the store.

His right hand was extended out, the gun shooting at every direction.

Suddenly, a thick wire, wrapped around his hand, then it yanked him towards the back of the store, the man yelled as he was dragged into the darkness of the back.

The other men watched in horror, they decide to run.

They almost made it to the exit when all of a sudden, Bandanna Man, jumped down in front of them.

They stopped in their tracks, surprised at seeing the man in the costume.

The thugs looked at each other, than back at Bandanna Man, they leaped towards him, but Bandanna Man, slid on his knees in between the men.

Bandanna Man, turned on his knees, and leaped on one of the men, his hands onto the thugs chest, pushing him hard onto the ground.

Bandanna Man, did a front hand spring on top of the thugs chest, landing in front of the other shocked thug.

Bandanna Man was crouching on his legs, he sprang up, bringing his right hand up his gloved fist in an, upper punch, hitting the thug hard on the bottom of his chin.

The thug's head flew back, his legs bucking up into the air, he fell hard to the floor on his back, a few moments passed, Bandanna Man stood there examining his work, he shrugged the dust off his shoulders.

He walked out of the store, just as police cruisers began circling the store.

He jumped into his Bandanna Mobile, and sped off into the night.

One of the officers looked towards the direction, where Bandanna Man had sped of, leaving a trail of smoke, the officer smiled and shook his head, as he joined the rest of the police.


End file.
